


Healing(FemJason/Kyle)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Childbirth, Confessions, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Forgiveness, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hormones, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne Bonding, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Minor Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Regret, Sweet Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Damian Wayne, Worried Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jane finds out she's pregnant with Kyle's baby. Her problem Kyle is on mission off planet and she as no where to go. Expect the one place she thought she hated most
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Jane's P. O. V 

I stood in front of the hospital two months pregnant with no where to go. I swallow my pride and call the Manor, home. I didn't here anyone answer so I left a message. With my hand on my hair nervous as hell. 

"hey it's uh it's me Jane listen this isn't a fucking prank call or anything. I-don't judge me for saying this I just.. I really need to fucking lay low and I was hoping... You know never mind forget I called" I hung up then hear my intercom beep

I look on my holographic watch the Bat-cave. Shit. I walk somewhere private in alleyway and answered seeing Bruce in his bat-suit. I didn't know what to say. I feel like shit, my breast, abdomen and throat hurting. Don't even get me started on my nausea 

"are you injured?" he says slightly concerned 

I take a small breath rubbing my neck "no" 

"I'll be there-" I put my hand up 

I moved my head behind a trash can throwing up. I rubbed my face gross now I smell like disgusting vomit. I looked back at the holograph Bruce no where to be seen. I turn it off as I hear a vehicle I know all too well. I turn seeing the Batmolblie. The passenger door opened. I got in and sat down. The last time I was in here was before I was killed. I guess some thing's never change. Bruce had the door shut and drove away. Why isn't he asking me why I was at the hospital? Maybe he thinks we'll get in another fight? He gave me a bag with a sandwich inside 

"Try not to lose a finger" he says bluntly 

I go back to that day we met after I tried to steal those damn tires. I remember him giving a chance on me. I want to cry fuck hormones! I ate the sandwich in silence. All the wasted time fighting with, Bruce. I miss being able to talk to him. Making him laugh, eating sandwiches on the Batmobile, patrol, and just feeling like I had a real dad. He pretended to be my dad but deep down I hope he really does love me. Though that is far from the truth. I hear him chuckle I look at him in shock 

"did you just chuckle? Are you sick? Should I run?"

He halfway smiled "remembering a little girl trying to steal my tires" 

I scoff "had you been 2 minutes later I'd be gone with your lame ass tires"

"they are not lame they are highly-" I fake yawned he raised his eyebrows 

"Lame" I mumbled "sorry I was yawning from the complete boredom" 

Bruce looked at me irritated I smirked. He shook his head smiling. I remember him smiling the exact same way when I was Robin. As he parked in the Batcave I got out. I see Alfred he gently smiled. I still smell revolting and feel sick. Morning sickness is a bitch. 

"miss Jane I've gathered a fresh change of clothes and a shower for you" 

I gently nodded still unbelieving I'm actually here. I remind myself, I'm here for my baby. After my shower and changing into a fresh change of clothes. I sat on my bed it's been so long since I've been here. I hear my intercom beep, Kyle! I quickly put on my enhanced wrist watch and answer. I see a holograph of Kyle he's leaning on a tree and it's night. He smiles at me. I hate it when he does that, it makes it hard to be mad at him 

-"hey, Jane" 

"you haven't called in two months, Kyle. I've been fucking worried sick about you" 

-He looks down feeling guilty I see it all over him "I know, I know, I'm sorry the last few week's have been hell " he sighs and looks at me "Anyway, how are you? Are you at the Manor?" He says in disbelief 

I roll my eye's "Yeah, I know shocker" 

-"hey talk to me Jane I can tell somethings bothering you" 

I took a raspy breath "look I probably don't need to tell you this on the phone but whatever. You remember the night you left and a few minutes right before that"

-He had a wry smile "uh, yeah" 

"you know how condoms only have a 97% protection from getting pregnant. Then the 3% percent chance of you getting me pregnant"

-"Jane, are you?"

"Two months but don't te-" he cut me off looking away from me 

-"hey guy's! I'm gonna be a Dad!" 

-"Ha! I win you owe me 20 bucks, John!" Hal said

-He looked back at me "oh, Jane I can't believe we're having a baby! A little baby" he says his eye's watering 

It's the look in his eye's and his smiling face. That I can't be mad at him for telling his friends.

"You're a Dumbass you know that" I say softly 

-"I'll always be your Dumbass. So you going to stay with your family" 

I took a deep breath "yeah I think that would be best as much as I hate it" 

-"hey I'll be there soon and we'll figure this out I promise. I love and miss you" 

"Yeah love and miss you too" 

Kyle, smiled and turned off the connection. I feel my eye's swell missing him, wishing he was here to wrap his arm's around me. Middle of the night hungry and unable to sleep. I walk downstairs to the kitchen. I saw, Stephanie! She gasped seeing me 

"you're home!" 

I saw her eating a cookie "and your sneaking into cookies. Which speaking of give me a few" 

She moved the cookie jar to me I grabbed a few and she put the jar on the counter 

"so, what brings you home?" 

"Missed Alfred's cookies" I say taking a bite 

"understandable if that was true, why are you really here?" 

"Yeah just needed a place to lay low" I say avoiding the entire truth 

"why? Isn't that what your hideout is for?" 

"Not exactly safe" 

"safe? Jane Todd worried about safety that's a first" 

"first for everything" 

Tim walked in tiredly "Steph- I'm seeing thing's" 

"hey, Timmy anyway I'm heading to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow" 

"night, Jane" 

"good night" 

I gently smiled and went to my room. The following morning I woke up and walked downstairs. I see, Stephanie, Tim and Cassandra. Damian's probably in Bludhaven. Cassandra, gently smiled at me. I gently wave seeing Bruce who was smiling. Probably saw Selina last night. I sat down eating my breakfast without having eye contact with anyone


	2. Chapter 2

As my 4th month of pregnancy came morning sickness thankfully gone. I went to Wayne enterprise aka WE. To ask Bruce if I can stay until Kyle comes back. Moment's later I stood in his office his secretary told me he was in a meeting. I sat on his chair and saw picture frames. One picture inside of Dick, then in another frame of Tim, as well as Damian, Stephanie, Cassandra and then to my shock me. Bruce had a picture of me. I could understand one group picture of us all. Though he had one of me, just me. My heart melts because I was wrong I've never been so happy to be so wrong. He cares about me. I hope I'm right. I hear footsteps seeing Bruce

"surprised to see you here, is something wrong, Jane?" 

I stood taking a deep breath feeling my eye's swell "look I know I haven't really told you why I've been home. I just I'm pregnant ok and I really just need to stay somewhere safe. I know you don't want me-" my word's stuck in my throat 

Bruce stood in front of me and touched my shoulder 

"stay as long as you need" 

8 and half months pregnant I walk down the hallway to my room. I feel a sharp pain I gasp and yelp leaning on the wall. I look seeing Damian for the first time since I've been here. He stared at me for a while. He walks to me with a fast pace. As I feel my Braxton hicks. As they stopped Damian offers his arm. I would usually not let the kid help me, but I am exhausted. We walk to the library that is closer to me than my room. Damian stopped by the couch. I sat on the couch catching my breath. Damian sat on the chair by me 

"tt what happened to you?" 

I took a deep breath feeling my baby kick "what you've never seen a pregnant woman before" I gently rub my bump 

"tt, you seem to be in pain perhaps you are not resting enough for labor" 

"Damian I'm not in labor it's just Braxton hicks" 

He looks at me with his eyebrow crooked unsure of what I said 

I sigh explaining "it's false labour pains, Short Stack" 

"I see, still you should rest more" 

"hmm mm" I mumbled my back pain irritating me 

I lay my head back shutting my eye's. I groaned my throat dry. I sat up to stand 

"tt, what do you need?" 

"I've got it" 

"I've heard going into labor early is potentially dangerous. I can get the water you've done enough already" 

"thanks, Dami" I say exhaling 

He walked away and came back with a glass of water. He gave it to me. I held it and drank placing it on the coffee table. 

"I lied to you" Damian says bitter 

"what?" I say confused 

"when you asked me if I remembered you when I was a child after my grandfather resurrected you" 

"Damian, look kid I know we've had our fare shares of fights. You know I regret not taking you with me. What they did to you-" I feel my hormones rise as my eye's swell

"apology accepted" 

Three day's until my due date. I stood in my bedroom as I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I moaned and gasped. 

"oh, shit! Shit! Shit.. Fuck" I breathed through the contraction 

"Jane?!.. Jane what's wrong?"

My brother turned the doorknob thank God I had locked the door 

"I'm fine! Fucking relax"

I put my robe on wrapping it around myself and loosely tying it. I opened the door seeing, Dick as his went wide in shock.

"is.. That.. I wasn't.. Wow..Whoa, are you ok?"

"Dick, I'm not fat dammit, well yeah I am, but it's only because Kyle knocked me up. I just needed somewhere safe to stay"

I notice him smiling I raised my eyebrows folding my arms above my baby bump. 

"stop it"

"oh come on, Jane you look all cute pregnant "

I rolled my eye's, then feel another, contraction! Squinting my eye's leaned my arm on the wall placing my hand on my bump. I breathed through it. 5 minutes, shit I can't be in labor. Four day's early 

"Jane, contraction?" he touched my shoulder "are you in labor? Do we need to take you to the hospital? Maybe the Med-bay at the watchtower?"

I looked at him irritated "will you relax dammit" I moved his hand off 

"sorry, you need me to help you?"

"I'm alright, Dick"

I shut my door and went to take a shower to relieve my pain. I got dressed wearing my pants and Kyle's shirt. I instantly regret putting on because I hear a pop and a gush of water go down my legs. My water broke! No! No!


	3. Chapter 3

"fuck! Fuck! Shit!" I breathed through the next contraction with my back arched forward and hands cradling my bump "shhhhit" I moan hear the door knob turning 

"Jane, are you in labor?! Let me in I need to help you!" Bruce yells through the door 

"I'm fucking fine!" I yelled in pain

He broke my door open "fuck! I told you I'm-" I yelled another contraction 

"breath, Jane breath sit down" 

I breathed and sat down. I gasped in pain gripping my sheets, contraction! I threw my book at, Bruce "GET OUT!!! F-fuck!" I cried "I-I can do this on my own, leave I-I don't need your help!" I sobbed "I've been through worse.. I've died before remember" my face red and sweat dripping down my forehead

"every day damn day and I am not leaving you, when you need me. I am not going to fail you again, Jane"

I kept sobbing in pain emotionally and physically "fuck just get out.. Leave me alone I don't want your help" 

He walked to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I yell in pain and push him. He gently touched my face. I would yell for him to get out but am interrupted from another contraction. I breath through the contraction five minutes! Fuck! 

"Jane, stop fighting me. It's too late to go to a hospital. We need to get you to the watchtower there's medical supplies there. Now I know you are scared and you don't want my help. I don't care. I'm going to be here to help you in every way I can. Now how long have you been in pain?" 

How the hell is he so calm right now "a fu-fucking few day's of b-back pain " I clinched both my fist 

"contractions?" 

"pretty fuckin' sure I'm in labor, old man! Just get Kyle" I yelped 

"alright, keep breathing and let's get you to the watchtower. I will personally call Kyle the first moment I get" 

I sat up slouching my back in extreme amount of pain. He carried me out of the bedroom. I hear swift footsteps 

"oh, no way! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you" Dick said 

I rolled my eye's panting from the unbearable pain. We finally made it to the watchtower laying on the bed. The top part upright so I can lean back. Cassandra, ran in thank God! She pointed at the door to Bruce and Dick

"oh, come-" Dick stopped as she was glaring "why did you have to be the intimidating one in this family" 

"shoo" she said 

"well be back the instant you are ready for us" Bruce said 

They left Cassandra helped me get in a hospital gown. She gently held my hand 

"c-can I push yet? I'm ready for this s-s-shit to be over" 

She touched my abdomen "check" 

"dammit, Kyle! Where the fucking hell are you?!"

"breath for baby"

I nodded Cassandra sat at the end of the bed with my legs bending. I feel another contraction I scream in pain, gripping the sheets. I breath through the contraction 

"in nose, out mouth"

I nodded she grabbed medical gloves and checked me 

"f-fuck" I mumbled 

She stood with a concerning look. No! No! No! Somethings wrong with my baby. I started sobbing harder "must wait" 

Ok good the baby's ok Cassandra walked to me without her gloves on and held my hand. Still breathing like she had told me before 

"you safe" she placed her hand on my belly "baby safe" 

"th-thanks, c-Cass" 

"shh no speak, breath" 

I held her hand tightly feeling a burning sensation. I yelled 

"FUCK!!" 

She got out of my grip. I really need Kyle right now or just someone by my side. I feel like I'm being ripped apart. I can not believe that I am doing this 

"D-DAD!" 

Bruce, ran in he looked at me I lift my hand shaking. He swiftly came to my side and held my hand. 

"hey, you're doing good, Jane don't worry. I'm right here, I'm here" he says calming and I can almost hear his voice breaking 

I yelled in pain feeling the next contraction. Holding Bruce's hand as tightly as I can with my other on the sheet 

"push!" she said 

I pushed yelling in pain "fu-u-uck!!" I cried out 

"head out, wait breath" 

I took a deep breath "I-haa" my word's stuck in my throat 

"shh it's OK Jane it's almost over" 

Bruce, rubbed my sweat off my cheek gently with a cold cloth. I remember when I was sick and he did the same exact thing. I looked at him still breathing in with my nose and out with my mouth. Still crying in pain 

"I-hahhh!!" another sharp pain 

"push" 

I pushed then Cassandra said take a minute break. Bruce, looked at me and I know he's wondering what I wanted to say. I don't know how but I feel like moving on and having a good life with Kyle and my baby that's being born right now. The pain running through me. I scream in pain holding onto Bruce's hand for dear life. I can't stand this any more

"D-Dad, m-make it stop!" I cried 

"shh you're doing great Jane it's almost over and you will have your baby. Just keep breathing" he says calming 

Cassandra told me to push again. I feel the baby slip out and all my pain gone. I hear my baby crying I covered my face sobbing. I lay back down exhaustion taking me over 

"boy" 

Cassandra gave me my baby! My baby!

"oh, hello sweetheart hello I'm your mommy" I cried tears of joy, the pain worth the reward. I started sobbing "my beautiful little boy" 

Bruce, gently smiled as Cassandra cleaned the baby. With the after-birth gone, myself and son clean. I laid on the now clean leaned up stretcher. Wearing my pajamas. Bruce, still in the room not having said another word. With my son asleep wearing his little baby clothes. I let him hold my finger all my worries of being a good mother fade away. I notice his white streak in his jet black hair, and Kyle's eye's. I looked at Bruce who was standing by the window looking at the star's. 

My arm's feeling weak, I took a deep breath "you want to hold your grandkid, Gramps" I took another needed breath "besides I need a break" 

He slowly walked to me stepping ever so careful. He held the baby gently he smiled. I started crying all my anger, blame and guilt towards Bruce gone. Bruce, touched my hair as I cried of pure joy 

"I'm letting it be enough, I'm letting the fact that you love me be enough" I started stuttering "I-I know I'm not worth forgiveness" I sniffed 

"Jane-" 

"Jane!!" Kyle yelled he ran in he looked at me in shock he saw our son and ran kissing me "I'm so sorry I missed-" 

"shut up, Kyle and go meet your son" 

He let go of me tears in both of our faces "son" 

I nodded Kyle stood Bruce gave him our son. I leaned my head down exhausted. Bruce walked to me and kissed my head. 

"get some sleep" 

I nodded holding my tears back never felt so relieved. Bruce walked out he looked at me and my family by the door. He smiled and left. Kyle kissed me sitting on the bed still holding our son. 

"you ok?" he asked 

I nodded crying "for the first time in a long time I think we're going to be OK" 

He kissed my head we looked at our son with love and affection


End file.
